AGRIDULCE
by princessttarsandy
Summary: la sensación del adiós. de la farsa y la mentira..esa quemazòn que nos deja no solo en la garganta si en todo nuestro ser cuando el momento ah llegado de decir adios... Pesimo sumary lo se... pero por fiss denle una oportunidad a mi historia..


**Hola Buen día! hoy me levante con un poco de ganas de volver a compartir algo con todos ustedes, muchas veces el decir adiós no es lo mas dulce, ni lo mas sencillo... no...no es algunas veces...si no siempre... la despedida es de las cosas mas crueles que nos puede suceder...**

 **Dejando esto de lado, esta historia la hice para participar en la pasada GF... la verdad es que mi vida diaria, no me permitió participar como yo quería, este escrito como los otros que eh publicado ya hace mucho...pero mucho tiempo lo hago solamente con la intención de divertirme, se bien que no soy la mejor en esto pero lo hago con lo mas profundo de mi corazón, así que si lo estas leyendo de ante mano muchas gracias.**

 **AGRIDULCE.**

 **Los personajes que aquí aparecen son propiedad de:**

 **Candy Candy© Misuki & Igarashi**

 **Este escrito fue creado con fines de entretenimiento y no de lucro.**

 **Salvo la canción y los personajes, la historia es totalmente de mi invención.**

 **Elaborado: Por Princesstarsandy.**

 **Para la GF 2015.**

 **ALSS**

El frió se desliza lentamente entre los dos, no hay más palabras, no hay más amor… al menos no de mi parte me siento un miserable, un maldito, un cretino, el adiós nunca es fácil; un ¨lo siento¨… no… no es suficiente, agacho la mirada no tengo el valor para verte, los dos sabemos por qué estamos aquí, contienes un sollozo entre tus labios, aprietas los ojos para que no salgan las lagrimas se bien que tratas de ser fuerte, quieres salvaguardar un poco de tu orgullo lo sé… se bien que no podemos continuar, aunque te quiero, no te amo… y eso los dos lo sabemos, desde el principio sabíamos que esto no iba durar y tu lo sabías bien; no jugué contigo sin embargo me siento como si así fuera, me siento miserable al verte así, tu mirada no brilla, me regalas una sonrisa triste, no me vez simplemente me das la espalda, este es nuestro adiós.

Sabemos al momento de levantarnos será el final… el final de nuestra historia, fingir que no somos nada, será difícil… lo sé… pero tenemos que ser fuerte, poco a poco esto que sentimos se volverá solamente parte de nuestros recuerdos, parte del sabor agridulce de la vida; junto con la añoranza del ayer… ese que solamente compartiremos solamente los dos, te siento temblar y se bien que ya no te pudiste contener más, se bien qué lloras, intento abrazarte pero me arrepiento al instante sin llegar a rozar tu piel retiro mi mano, intento levantarme sin embargo tu me lo impides, no me miras, no me gritas, simplemente me sostienes.

 **-Un rato más por favor… solamente dame un poco más** \- me dices en un susurro, no me puedo negar.

De repente siento tus labios unidos a los míos, siento la pasión inundar mi ser, siento como si con eso te quisieras grabar en cada parte de mi ser, tu existencia. Pequeña nunca te voy a olvidar, me enseñaste a quererte de manera única, llenaste mi soledad, la transformaste a si como transformaste mi vida misma, me siento sucio y mal sin embargo no puedo contenerme, eres mi adicción, sin embargo hay alguien más en mi corazón, y eso los dos lo sabemos, ambos sabíamos que esto nunca debió comenzar; me siento un cretino ya que tú me diste felicidad y yo solamente te dejo el sabor amargo del adiós.

Cada minuto que pasa, tus labios grabados en mi piel, encienden mis sentidos, la verdad no lo puedo negar te quiero, pero no te amo, te deseo, pero no eres la persona con la que puedo estar toda mi vida, se bien que estoy siendo cruel, despiadado, injusto, pero no hay otra manera, ambos lo sabíamos, nunca te mentí, siempre supiste la verdad así que no hay engaño entre los dos, solamente lo que irremediablemente sabíamos que iba a suceder tarde o temprano. Suena mi celular, me pides con la mirada llena de lágrimas que no conteste, pero al ver en la pantalla de quien era, no puedo negarme.

 **-Lo lamento, es hora de que nos vayamos** … - te digo al instante que me levanto y tomo mi pantalón del suelo, para colocármelo y me voy al baño, me duele… pero no puedo hacer más te escucho sollozar, antes de cerrar la puerta para así poder contestar. Después de un rato mas te encuentro aun en la cama desvestida, cubierta con la sabana solamente dejando visibles algunos de tus cabellos rubios, suspiro.

- **Candy, es hora de irnos**.-

\- **Me voy a quedar un rato más-** me respondes. Suspiro cansado, y me coloco la camisa.

\- **Haz lo que quieras** -

\- **Albert** …-pronuncias mi nombre

\- **alguna vez me quisiste** …- no contesto - **no importa eso ya no interesa**.

\- **Si** \- contesto, - **te quise**.

\- **Yo te amo, y por eso te deseo que seas feliz con ella** -me dices

\- **Lo…** -intento disculparme, pero me callas con un último beso.- **no lo digas por favor… así duele menos, vete que ella te está esperando** , **ahora te debe de necesitar** \- simplemente asiento mientras me levanto sin mirar atrás salgo de esa habitación que tantas veces compartimos juntos.

En todo el camino por muy miserable que se escuche me sentí más liviano, más ligero, como si un gran peso se hubiera ido de mis hombros, el adiós es difícil, deja un sabor agridulce marcado en mi piel, en mis recuerdos en mis sentimientos porque ella no era solamente mi amante, si no mi amiga, mi confidente. Estaciono el auto por inercia, mi mente estaba en otro lado, aun recordando todo lo vivido, me doy una mirada al espejo, sabiendo que será la última vez que lo hago, camino a paso lento por los pasillos del hospital.

 **-¿Como esta ella?** -pregunto a mis suegros al momento que les doy alcance.

- **Se encuentra en labor** \- comenta mi suegro,- **tranquilo muchacho** \- me dice mientras me da una palmada de apoyo.

3 hrs. Más tarde me dan la indicación de que puedo pasar a ver a mi esposa.

\- **Albert, amor, llegaste** \- me comenta mi esposa su cabello pelirrojo siempre pulcra mente peinado se encuentra ahora todo desarreglado, en su mirada hay un brillo especial, en sus brazos carga un pequeño bulto.- **ven a conocer a tu bebe**.- me dice con una sonrisa radiante

- **Es** …- no logro articular palabra… no encuentro manera de describir lo que sentí, me sentí feliz y dichoso- **Gracias… gracias Elisa, por hacerme el hombre más feliz del mundo** \- comente mientras me sentía feliz, al mismo tiempo que miserable por haberla engañado con otra mujer, mientras ella me daba el mayor regalo que un hombre puede tener.

 **\- te amo** \- me dice ella.

- **Yo también te amo** \- le digo mientras el doy un beso, un besos lleno de amor, agradecimiento, culpa, y también esperanza.

Así termine una historia y el comienzo de una nueva con el sabor agridulce del adiós, y el comienzo de un verdadero hogar con la sencilla promesa del amor y ser un hombre mejor para ellos dos.

 **FIN**

 **09/02/2015**

 **Nota de la autora:**

 **...**

 **se supone que aquí la autora escribe algo o se despide de ustedes pero salio huyendo ya que asegura que todas mis fans la van a enviar a la hoguera que exagerada verdad?.. en fin muchas gracias por llegar hasta a qui.. a la autora le encantaría saber sus comentarios..**

 **un besos y abrazos para todos.**

 **atentamente:**

 **Albert Andley  
y PrincesstarSandy**


End file.
